DeliciouslyDangerous1: The Ice Bucket Challenge 3!
by DeliciouslyDangerous1
Summary: Okay, so I got nominated again by my friend, IceFreak101! So, read to find out if you got nominated! Oh, and if I get nominated anymore, I'll just update this story instead of posting a new one for each nomination!


**Okay, so I got nominated again by my fried, IceFreak101! She's such an evil bitch sometimes, I swear...(JK, she's not a bitch, but she is evil sometimes)**

**Anyways, read down below to see if you were nominated! And here we go!**

* * *

I ran down the halls of the academy, chasing after Cole, who had just sprayed me with water. "Come back here, you earth-loving bastard!" I began, turning the corner, "I'm so gonna kill you!"

He chuckled, running down the hall that would lead outside. "You gotta catch me first!" Cole yelled, heading straight out the door at the end of the hall, taking him outside.

When I reached the end of the hall, I flung the door open, taking one step out and looking around, not find Cole anywhere in sight. I heard a voice, followed by a few giggles, which made me look in the direction they'd come from; up.

Looking directly above me, I saw them. All of the Ninja and the girls were on the roof, a large bucket hovering directly over my head, making me say one thing. "Oh, shit."

Before I could run, the bucket was dumped, drenching me in freezing cold water, like Titanic cold. "HOLY SHIT, SON OF A-" I began, only to be cut off by bursts of laughter from both Jay and Lloyd and a few giggles from everyone else.

"Hey, Mouth of Lightning!? If you think this is sooo funny, then why don't you come try it, hmm?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

His eyes widened at the thought and he rapidly shook his head. "Nope, no way in Ninjago am I doing it! Although, I think Cole and Kai want to!" He shouted, pushing the two of them off of the room, making them land in the bushes below.

Both of them stared at Jay for a moment, looking back and forth between me and him. "JAYSON WALKER!" Both of them shouted simultaneously, making the rest of us giggle at a bit.

Giving Jay a thumbs-up, I grabbed the two of them by their wrists and lifted them out of the bushes. "Thanks, Jay!" I yelled, making Jay get the biggest grin on his face.

"So, boys, which one of you wants to go first, hm? Oh wait, I've got an idea!" I began, looking back up at the others, "Hey, Jay! Throw me some rope, will ya!?"

Once Jay threw down the rope, I quickly and securely tied Cole and Kai back-to-back. "Okay boys, today you're both gonna be doing the wonderful Ice Bucket Challenge!"

The two of them groaned, struggling to get out of the rope, unsuccessfully I might add. Looking back up at the others, I made eye contact with Lloyd. "Yo, Lloyd! The water almost ready yet!?"

He walked away for a moment, going to check on the bucket. When he came back, he gave me a thumbs-up and a grin, letting me know that the water was ready.

"Before we begin, who wants to record!? I asked, causing Jay and Nya to both hop down from the roof, fighting to get to the camera first. Nya kicked Jay away from her, just long enough for her to successfully reach the camera.

"Aha, got it! In your face, Jay!" Nya yelled, flipping Jay off. Jay pouted, climbing back onto the roof to watch. Nya started up the camera, aiming it at the two of them.

Cole started them off, groaning before he spoke. "Hi everyone, I'm Cole." He said, pausing to let Kai introduce himself. "And I'm Kai."

"Today, we're gonna be doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge...against our wills..." Cole said, and with that, Lloyd and I dumped the bucket of water on them, causing them to release a string of cuss words and try to run around, only to slip and fall on their asses.

The rest of us bursted into laughter, pointing at the two of them as we laughed. Their faces turned beet red as they got up from the ground and Nya untied them.

"Okay, so now we're gonna do our nominations." Kai began, turning to glare at all of us, "We nominate all of the lovely people on the roof, my sister, and the following people, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, CameronNinjaDragons, XShinkuKikinX, Whenever I Dream-I Write, and...ForeverDreamer12!"

When our names were mentioned, all of us turned as white as a sheet. "Oh, fuck..."

* * *

**There you go! Oh, and anytime I get nominated, I'm just gonna update this story instead of posting new ones!**

**The people Kai and Cole nominated are...Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, CameronNinjaDragons, XShinkuKikinX, Whenever I Dream-I Write, and ForeverDreamer12! Along with me, the other Ninja, Nya, and the girls...(my OCs)**

**Well, peace out Ninjomies!**


End file.
